1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bicycle and more particularly to a unique bicycle having its saddle support inclusive of a saddle and a drive crank means (pedal crank, crank housing and chain gear) elastically suspended from an upper frame independently of the upper and lower frames in which front and rear wheels are journaled. The invention further relates to a bicycle in which, in combination with such independently suspended saddle support, a handle itself is suspended independently of a front wheel control shaft so as to be free from the vertical motion of the front wheel along without losing handle controlability.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that a seat pillar is elastically inserted into the saddle support for the purpose of absorbing the vertical motion of the front and rear wheels to the saddle, but because this type of bicycle is assembled such that a drive crank means itself is fixed to the lower frame, the center of rotational movement of the crank means follows a change in the axes of the front and rear wheels, with the result that when the bicycle runs along the very rough ground, the relative vertical motion imparted to the rider is reduced in width with respect to the pedal position. Accordingly, cases often occurred in which the rider had to do knee bends so very frequently that he felt fatigued with brisk movement of his legs.